The Strom Before the Calm
by Jesus-Freak-For-Ever
Summary: A girl shows up on the Diamonds ranch and she seems to be running from something. When another girl is found by Stephens house everyone is shocked by the circomstances they met her in. What past ties these two teens together? Reviews wont hurt. Please Rea
1. Chapter 1

A girl ran, she had been running the entire day, she was safe nowhere. She was used to running, though; she had been running for years. She used to have her sisters with her, but she had left them. She couldn't remember why, but she had.

Her legs were stiff underneath her; she felt them give way and groaned at being thrown onto the ground. She lifted her head. She was in an open space, he would have no trouble finding her here, and still she had no strength to move. Her eyes became heavy and she fought to keep them open. Her eyes closed and her mind shut down. She lay unconscious on the ground were all eyes could see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Diamond rode across the bluffs. It was 26 years to the day that his father had been murdered. Walter Hampton, the man who murdered his father, was dead, but no one knew why he had murdered Mr. Diamond. Quinn stopped Thunder when he came into the clearing. He glanced over the area; a figure was lying on his stomach, exactly where he found his father. Quinn's stomach twisted.

Was this spot going to be another's grave? He walked toward the boy and bent over him. He instantly realized the 'he' was actually a she. He turned her over and noticed the steady rising and falling of her chest. She was alive. He felt hr pulse, it was slightly below average.

She wore thin clothing and her shoes looked like they were too small for her feet, they were also falling apart. Quinn pulled out his cell-phone looking for a place where the signal would work; he wanted to warn his wife, Lisa, before bringing an unconscious child home. Quinn glanced at the girl and realized she was at least thirteen. He went back to looking for a signal, no such luck. He sighed, picking up the girl; he wasn't surprised at how light she was.

He put her on Thunder and then climbed on him. He steered him toward the ranch and Thunder cantered home. The ride was an hour ride. He arrived home and jumped off Thunder. He left the girl on until he brought Thunder into the stables.

He tied up the horse then gently lifted the girl off the horse. He carried her into the house, lying her down on the couch. He heard Lisa and went over to his study.

"Lisa, I found a girl in the bluffs, she's unconscious, but I don't think she's hurt." Quinn left the room, Lisa following and led her in to the living room. As soon as Lisa saw her she went and grabbed one of the blankets. Once sure the girl was okay Lisa motioned for Quinn to follow her into the kitchen.

"You found her in the bluffs?" Lisa asked cautiously, she knew Quinn had gone to look upon the spot his father had been killed.

"Yes, she was lying on her stomach in the same spot my father was. I thought she was dead at first, but when I approached her she was breathing." Quinn looked as if he was torn between being upset that this girl was alive in the same spot his father was dead; or being relieved that the girl was still alive. Coughing was heard from the living room. The married couple walked into the room to see the girl sitting up on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Lisa asked.

"Fine, who are you and how'd I get here?" The girl as ked, confused.

"I'm Lisa Diamond and this is my husband Quinn Diamond. Quinn found you out in the bluffs. Do you remember how you got there?" Lisa said.

"Yes. I ran and since I had been running for a while my legs gave way, I fell asleep lying there." The girl looked uncomfortable. Lisa sat down on the couch next to her and Quinn settled into the recliner.

"What's your name?" Quinn interred the conversation.

"Alison. I'm normally called Ally." Alison looked scared.

"What were you running from?" Quinn ventured. Alison didn't answer. Lisa sent Quinn a warning glance telling him not to push. He nodded. "Would you like anything to drink? Eat?"

"I could use some water, please." Alison looked as if she needed some food too. Quinn looked at Lisa. She shook her head and Quinn went into the kitchen. He found some crackers and grabbed the cheese from the refrigerator and cut it up.

He then got three glasses of water. He knew Lisa would want one in a few minutes. He walked into the room and slowly put the cups down then went back for the snack. He set it down on the coffee table and noticed Alison looking at it hungrily.

"You can eat some." He said kindly. Alison didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed a cracker and ate it quickly. He and Lisa would need to discuss what to do with this girl, but for know he let the poor girl eat. Questions would come later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

Ally lay sleeping on the couch. The Diamonds had gone to bed an hour ago. They had allowed her to sleep in the guest room, but she doubted she would fall asleep. Thinking back on her family she sighed. She was so glad Mr. Diamond had found her, or else _he _might have. A shiver ran down Ally's spine.

Had she saved her sisters by separating from them? Or where they worse off? Ally was plagued with so many questions, it was no wonder when she looked at the clock and it read 4:17. Groaning, she turned onto her side and did the one thing she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed.

**Lisa's POV**

Lisa woke up early on Thursday morning and went to check on Ally. Nearing the door-way, Lisa heard a small voice. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know how Ally felt, so she listened in.

"Jesus, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last prayed to you. Will you forgive me? Protect my family, and thank you for sending Mr. Diamond to help me, if he hadn't," her voice failed here, "Thank you. Please help me to fall asleep and get these thoughts out of my head. They're disturbing me. Amen." Lisa, realizing it would be cruel to not let the girl know she had listened in, turned the corner into her room. Ally whipped around and for a second anger flashed in her eyes, then sadness. Confused, Lisa went to her bed and sat on it. Ally sat there quietly.

Lisa decided to open a conversation, "I remember when I had to stay in this room. This guy, Walter Hampton, was after me, we thought it was his brother, Christopher, but he had all of us fooled. I was working with him and he said he'd found something and we should tell the others so we got in the car and drove of, I noticed that we weren't going in the right direction, we ended up in a abandoned building, I can't remember much there, but I do know I woke up in the hospital, apparently I'm allergic to turpentine, which had been exposed in the air."

Ally sat up and pulled the covers up to he chin.

Lisa continued, "I'm sorry I eavesdropped."

"It's okay. Why are you up this early?" Ally was talking.

"I just woke up early, didn't know what to do so I came to check on you."

"Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"We won't let you go out there with no where to go. You know that right?"

Ally just sat there quietly.

Lisa stood up and walked into the kitchen, she wanted to have breakfast ready before Quinn woke up. Decided on eggs and bacon, Lisa set to work. The way Ally had listened to her made Lisa think she had had a similar past. The thought sacred Lisa, she was a grown woman and she was scared then, if Ally went through anything similar, she must be petrified.

**Melinda's POV**

Mel fell to the ground exasperated. Lifting her sister off of her shoulders, she rolled onto her back. Starring up at the cloudless sky, she thought of all she had gone through. She stood up and glanced around her. She could only see woods. She heard something snap behind her, turning her head she saw the silhouette of a man. Knowing immediately who it was, Melinda woke up Carrie and helped her to her feet. The man walked toward them, revealing a shotgun at his side. Panic rippled through Melinda. She could feel Carrie shaking beside her.

She leaned over and whispered in Carrie's ear, "Run."

Carrie didn't need telling twice, she knew the drill, and so far it hadn't gotten them killed. Carrie took off running to the left, and seconds later she abruptly changed directions, that s when Melinda took off running, the man was confused for a second, then he pulled out his gun, but it was too late, they were in the forest, going in deeper. The thickness of the forest caused some trouble in finding each other. Melinda was panicking when she came across her sister. Thankful that she only had a few scratches, Melinda engulfed Carrie in a hug.

Hearing a gunshot behind them, they quickly pulled apart and turned to race through the jungle, until they realized the trees were so close together there was only one way out, and t hat was toward the man with a gun. Not a likely path. Pulling Carrie into some prickly bushes, both girls hid there, aware of the many cuts they now had, and tried to keep quite. They heard the rustling of leaves not far from where they were and then gunshots. Melinda almost jumped at how close they were; instead she put her hand over Carrie's mouth, to keep her quite. Panic was ceasing Melinda again, and she didn't know if she could stay in one spot much longer.

_If you_ _move now you will put Carrie in danger._ Knowing it was true, she stayed put. Light was seeping into the forest before they dared to move. Quickly getting out of the "rabbit hole" the girls made there way towards the edge of the forest.

"We should stay in the forest. It's safer in here than out in the open. We just need to be able to see our way out of the forest if the need becomes dire." Melinda whispered to Carrie, who nodded in return. Starting on their trek again, Melinda kept her ears open for any sudden sounds. It was when she heard a twig snap in front of her, that she realized they had been predicted. Before she realized what she was going on, a gunshot sounded through the air, and then her sister agonizing scream. Turing around her, Melinda couldn't see the man, only hear movement.

She ran toward where Carrie lay screaming on the ground. She lifted her onto her shoulders again; thankful for the many times she had done it before. Staring at a jog, but quickly turned it into a sprint when she heard gunshots behind her. Knowing that she couldn't carry Carrie in the dense jungle, Melinda ran out in to the open plains. She heard gunshots again, but they were coming from in front of her. It took Melinda a few seconds to realize they were not fired _at her_, but_ behind her_. Collapsing on the ground, Melinda heard shouting and felt Carrie being lifted off her shoulders, she wanted to fight, but had no energy left in her body.

Feeling herself get lifted off the ground, Melinda fell into the void of unconsciousness.

**Stephen's POV**

Stephen was in the living room of his house, talking with his brother, Jack. He suddenly heard a gunshot, followed by a scream. Jumping out of his chair, he and Jack ran to the back door. Meghan, Stephen's wife, came into the room, followed by Cassie, Jack's wife.

"Cassie, you and Meghan go upstairs, make sure you don't come out until we say it's okay, got that?" Jack directed his wife. Cassie nodded, and grabbed Meghan's arm and led her upstairs. Meghan was blind and Cassie liked helping her out, even though she really didn't need it. Stephen and Jack ran outside after hearing another gunshot. Pulling out the gun he had grabbed, Stephen aimed and shot at were the noise was coming from. He saw a girl collapsed on the ground another girl soaking in blood lying onto of her. Rushing down, Stephen kicked into paramedic mode, handing the gun to Jack; he reached the girl and pulled her off of the other girl. Stephen checked for a pulse, but found none. He quickly noted that the girl must have died immediately, seeing as she was hit in the forehead.

Turning to the other girl, Stephen saw Jack already taking the girls pulse.

"Well?" Stephen asked.

"Her pulse is pretty fast, of course she was just shot at so that's nothing unusual, but she's unconscious" Jack said. Jack was a firefighter, whereas Stephen was a paramedic.

Stephen looked at her, she looked like she hadn't been hurt in anyway. He motioned to Jack to carry her, and Stephen picked up the blood stained girl.

**Ally's POV**

Ally knew something was wrong, she could feel it. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, and now she felt a hug depression in her heart.

She was glad Mrs. Diamond had told her what she had, and not for a second did she doubt it. People didn't just make things like that up. As she got dressed into a dress Mrs. Diamond had given her, Ally couldn't help but think the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Melinda's POV**

Melinda awoke and looked around the unfamiliar room. She heard commotion coming from somewhere, but that didn't matter, she was alive. She sat up, and then it hit her, Carrie had been shot. Her sister could be de…hurt badly. She got up, she was sore, but she could survive. She got to the top of a staircase, still no sign of people, but the talking seemed to be coming from downstairs anyway.

Taking the steps on at a time, Melinda carefully made it to the downstairs; she followed the sound of the talking. She quietly walked towards the room, knowing no one heard her, for she had a lot of practice with always having to avoid him.

They were in the kitchen, she guessed. She was starting to panic when they mentioned her.

"That girl will feel so bad when she wakes up to find her friend is dead." It was a male voice.

_They have to be lying._ Melinda told herself, but she knew they weren't. Carrie had been shot. She was gone. Melinda stepped into the room, everyone shocked that she was awake, walking, and had just overheard them saying her friend had been shot.

Melinda stood there and finally spoke four words, "She was my sister."


End file.
